Life Beneath the Sea
by IfYoureReadingThisYouCanRead
Summary: this is going off of the percy jackson series...What will happen in percy's and annabeth's relationship? What new troubles are coming? This story is definitely a Percabeth fan story. I do not own any of the characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is going to be a lead off of the Percy Jackson Series! It will be a fun exciting short story just for the Percabeth fans! Please REVIEW!**

**Percy's POV**

Whoa! That was the most fabulous kiss. I am out of breath, and that is saying something if you never get out of breath under water.

On my walk back to the cabin many girls are trying to hide their smiles on their faces. After I pass they decided I was far enough away I couldn't hear them giggling down the path. They were so wrong.

Finally, I am able to take it all in. I wonder now what this means. Are we exclusive or what? I always liked Annabeth. But who knew she liked me. I always thought her nickname for me was an insult, but now that I think of it she always said Sea Brain so sweet and mockingly, like she let on more than she wanted. A few months ago I was being dragged off and Rachael had kissed me. Now my thoughts are so jumbled I don't know where we stand, friends, best friends, girlfriend….

I was suddenly interrupted by the last person I would expect…Athena

**Annabeth's POV**

I couldn't believe we did that. It was probably the excitement of winning against the Titans, but I hope it wasn't just that. When I opened the door, Rachael was waiting on the other side fumbling with her fingers. I studied and figured she was here about the new prophecy.

"Annabeth, could we talk" she asked

"Um, sure. Do you want to come in?" I asked confused

Instead she asked to go somewhere private.

"What is it about?" I asked

"It's kind of about Percy"

"What about Percy?" I was getting weirded out

"Um, well, a few months ago I thought I felt something like, I don't know a crush, I guess."

"A crush on Percy?" I was getting steamed, I was about to kick her straight out the door without opening it.

"Yes, and I know about you and Percy, but now I am so confused, I don't know. It 's, well kind of weird, now that I can't marry and everything. I don't know maybe I just need someone to talk to and someone to help me out." She, in a way asked me

"I guess maybe I could help you" regretting it right after it came out

"Thanks, you're the best!" Rachael exclaimed

As I walked her to the door I felt a sudden urge to hit someone because of that conversation. And who knew I would have opened the door and patted her on the back a little too hard so she would fall right in the pile of mud. Not me.

A minute or two later a new person or can we say god was at my door. He had his swim trunks on and looked ready for a day at the beach. He was smiling like it was all he did….it was Percy's dad, Poseidon.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if you loved it, liked it, didn't like it, or hated it! Tell me! I love Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love all of your reviews, Thank you for reviewing, :**

***unbound46**

***KendraandGavinForEver**

**And thanks for adding me for alerts:**

***WickedWarrior**

***Unbound46**

**Please Review MORE! I love them, so here is the next chapter!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Poseidon walked up the stairs toward me with the biggest smile that was ever known possible.

"Hey Annabeth, I heard you're dating my boy!" He exclaimed

"wha..?" I was speechless

"News travels fast around Olympus you know? I'm guessing Athena's here somewhere, not as happy as me I hope." He boasted

"Mom's here? Where? She wouldn't hurt Percy would she?"

"Well you answered where Athena is. And today I do not know if your mother is in a mood. But how could anybody be mad about this pair. You have been the talk of Olympus for a few days after Percy turned down being a God for you. You better be the one for my boy, I hope anyways. Annabeth let me tell you, you are the most wonderful girl, almost as great as Percy's mom. That's a compliment by the way. I don't know you well, but you have been there for Percy every day since you met, so maybe you will be even better than her."

"Thank you that means a lot sir" I said courteously

"Well I better get going soon, but first here you go" he slipped me an aqua pearl, the ultimate gift of the ocean. "Percy doesn't lie when he says you're the best!" He started to chuckle "Well, I will see you soon Annabeth, oh and you are pretty strong to push someone that far of a distance into a pile of mud". He grinned and then disappeared out of thin air.

**Percy's POV**

"Hello Athena, um how are you?"

And something I always thought she would do finally happened. I wasn't prepared for this. She slammed me into the fountain, and then threw me to the wall, and then into my bed. Where I laid motionless for a few seconds, before she did it again while screaming at me. It went something like this, "What the truck why would you do such a thing, I just let you live and now you repay me with kissing my favorite daughter. How could you?" Finally she stopped. She seemed to have a weird mood swing. She set me down and then asked if it was real and what would happen. But what really threw me off was that she was now talking of marriage and kids and how that would affect history.

"Wow, wow, wow! Who said anything about marriage?" I shot at her

"Just thinking ahead, I was just thinking of how….." She stopped

"So…..can you tell me what just went on? It felt really cheesy, you were throwing me and now you're talking calm and scaring me about the future!"

"I'm sorry about that; Gods can have really bad mood swings. Oh I will help you with those bruises" Athena said a few words and I was magically healed, literally "you're very tough you know, Annabeth is really important to me, she, she….she is one of my most intelligent kids I have. I want her safe. And I most definitely don't want a boy like you to break her heart!"

"Cool it" she was starting to heat up again, like she was ready to kill me.

"No one tells me to cool it!" she yelled

She took me by the arm and it was about to break when…..Dad! My dad burst through the door and shot her off me literally shot her off me with a trident!

"Athena that is enough!" his words were so full of power, I would have never broke any rules at home, if we were normal.

**Thank you for reading my next chapter of "Life beneath the sea"! **

**please review!, PlEaSe ReViEw!, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of your reviews****! I'm sorry the last one's including this one has been so short!**

***Emily833**

***ilGyhs**

*** Rainmist-and-Lilymist**

**And thank you so much for adding me to your favorites****:**

*** Rainmist-and-Lilymist**

**Thanks for adding me to your alerts **

***fictionbooksaremylife**

***immanerd98**

***Rainmist-and-Lilymist**

**Percy's POV**

"Thanks dad! Um, by the way what are you doing here?" I asked very stunned

"Well, just taking care of business son!" he gave me his smiles you always want to see and work for. "Are you going to make me stand here forever, or are you going to come give me a hug."

I was so stunned; I had never hugged him or done anything with him so normal as hugging before, except for when he came to my house for my birthday, but that was on business. So all I could say was "Ahh…yea!"

"I love ya son" he was so happy! For some reason?

"Why are you so…I don't know? Happy!" I asked innocently

"Well, words traveling around Olympus, my boy and Athena's daughter, Annabeth are dating! Who knew? Well I knew! Didn't you know we knew, Athena wanted to tear your head off, I would've guessed…..

"Well, yea. But I didn't know you knew. Are you going to spaz out on Annabeth too? Please don't." I stressed, I couldn't have my dad embarrass me in front of…..my good friend…girlfriend? I haven't had much time to think as two Gods have been knocking down my door since the kiss. News must travel really(stress the really) fast on Olympus.

"Don't worry" he chuckled, "I have already seen Annabeth and I have not embarrassed you…yet!" he teased, "I think she likes me! Isn't that weird, I should tell Athena, Zeus, Hades…" He started listing off all the gods who might hate these words, it sounded as it amused him. "Well I should get going, the sea is waiting." He finished up.

"I guess I'll see you soon." I said hesitantly

"Don't worry; I will be back at the end of the summer." I looked at him confused, "we will talk about it later. I'm proud of you, of everything you have done!"

"Bye dad!"

"Goodbye, Percy. Oh and I will help you with the door!" he fixed the door like it was nothing.

**Thank you for reading my story on Percy Jackson. I hope you liked it! And if you didn't tell me how to make it better by reviewing! Please review, I love it! Thanks**

**THANK YOU AGAIN from all of the people adding me as favorites, alerts, and sending me reviews!I'm trying to make my story longer!haha ,maybe it will work…maybe?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing my story and adding my story to your favorites and alerts:**

***ejedenawe**

***** **ShadowFlame Gabe**

***rabbitlavell**

***KendraandGavinForEver**

*******sabrinathewitch1996**

**Annabeth's POV**

Poseidon wasn't like most Gods; he had a sense of humor, which I think is something that makes Percy like him, Percy must have learned that from his dad. Now that I think of him, I better go see if Athena came to try to rip off his head.

On my walk over there a lot of the Aphrodite girls were sneering at him. I knew a few of the girls liked him, but I didn't think they would turn away from dating all the other guys, but I guess he was special. I knew that of course.

As I shuffled up the stairs to his porch, I began wondering if anything had happened between him and Rachael. I guess I shouldn't be jealous, he is mine of course. Hopefully.

"Hey Annabeth" he said as opening the door for me, such a gentleman.

"Um…Hey Percy. I thought I would come and check if you were all right after…everything."

"Yea, about that" uh-oh "What does this mean? I feel pathetic, but I don't know what else to say until we have cleared this up."

"I guess…..I don't know…..Are we together?" I felt really awkward "I mean, well, are…. I guess that is what I meant."

"Well, I was hoping yes…I'm sorry was I being to forward? I just….I like you Annabeth! Ever since I woke up and saw you standing there, I felt something for you." He was holding my hands and looking into my ugly gray eyes with his bright blue sea looking eyes, I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. "There is something about you I never could figure out, something of wisdom and beauty."

"Me too! I just wasn't as fearless as you, to say something so…personal to you. I haven't had the nerve to tell you how I felt until now. I love you Percy Jackson!" I was so overjoyed

I just had time to finish my sentence before he bent down his head to kiss me…again. We stood like that for another five minutes before someone was knocking at the door….Chiron.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we have an emergency meeting!" He rushed, kind of embarrassed.

I knew the feeling! Percy and I were both bright red.

**I'm sorry I feel like this is all I say, but thanks for reading and REVIEW!**

**Hope you liked it! I am sorry but I like to write or copy/paste things from other profiles that I think are cool!**

**55 reasons why Annabeth likes Percy**

**Because he drools when he sleeps**

**Because he humiliated Clarisse and flooded out the bathroom**

**Because he's an annoying son of Poseidon**

**Because she didn't like him at first**

**Because he didn't understand the hatred between their parents**

**Because he wanted her to ride the thrill ride of love with him**

**Because he wanted to work together with her**

**Because she never **_**hated**_** him**

**Because he convinced her to reunite with her father**

**Because it was nice working with him**

**Because his brother turned out to be a Cyclops**

**Because she got mad at him frequently**

**Because he convinced her to sneak out to save Grover**

**Because he was no longer a guinea pig**

**Because he told her to "Hang on" when there was no other option**

**Because he let her cry on his shoulder**

**Because they built a chariot just like their parents**

**Because he was no longer embarrassed to have Tyson as a brother**

**Because he was afraid to ask her to dance**

**Because he stepped on her toes while they danced**

**Because his mom teased him about baby memories**

**Because he was afraid to lose her to the hunters**

**Because the second time they danced, he asked her spontaneously**

**Because they had a movie date and he wanted to see her**

**Because she thought she was losing him to Rachel**

**Because he was happy they were partners**

**Because he knew she was able to take on her own quest**

**Because he was there for her when she was losing her mind**

**Because he held her hand when they discovered the labyrinth**

**Because he made her want to punch him, but she kissed him instead**

**Because he was the most annoying person she ever met**

**Because he was the bravest person she ever met**

**Because he was adamant to know the last line**

**Because Silena saw the relationship**

**Because he would choose her to reattach his head before anyone else**

**Because he was alive and not dead with Beckendorf**

**Because he's courageous, has a sense of humor, and is good-looking**

**Because he was clueless and obtuse**

**Because he was staring at her more and more**

**Because he could've died in the river styx, but he lived for her**

**Because he protected her when she was wounded**

**Because he owed her one after she took the knife for him**

**Because he's cute when he's worried**

**Because he asks for a kiss for good luck**

**Because he caught her before she fell**

**Because he listened to her about the knife and Luke**

**Because the world was collapsing around them and all that seemed to matter was that they were okay**

**Because he denied immortality for her**

**Because his mom hugged the life out of both of them**

**Because Athena approved of him now**

**Because he stumbled on his words to tell her how he feels**

**Because he **_**actually**_** thought she would make things easy on him**

**Because they kissed and were thrown into the lake**

**Because they had the best underwater kiss of all time**

**Because He knows her**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all of your PM's and reviews! **

***Nobody2012**

***rabbitlavell**

***IlGyhs**

***KendraandGavinForEver**

**Ok, everyone my favorite new faces thing is a monkey! SEE: :(|) it turns into a monkey it is way better than these hahaha, what is your favorite faces or whatever they are called? REVIEW**

**Oh, thanks for adding me to Alerts and Favorites!**

***** **twinraj99**

***Pyros of the World Ignite**

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I ran behind Chiron, the centaur. I was so embarrassed! But, I think we all had something bigger to worry about. Athena….never mind, it was just a funny thought. I started chuckling, then Annabeth looked at me strange, I couldn't blame her. She probably thought I was a crazy person. But then she started laughing, that was weird. But we probably did have something to worry about if we were sprinting to get to an emergency meeting, at the big house.

"What do you think the meeting is about?" I asked, so I wouldn't start laughing again

"I have no idea, what were you chuckling about though?" she asked while grinning….and panting

"Um well I was just thinking from earlier today when your mom came and when she was on a quest to kill me." I started to laugh again "I was thinking maybe it was about…Athena on a terrorist attack? I'm sorry, but it was just an idea" then Annabeth laughed "what's with you?"

"It does sound funny" Then she got stern, mother like daughter….mood swings "Wait she came and was hurting you?"

"Yea but then my dad came and…blasted her off. The rivalry is still going on!" We were almost to the house, when we were halted to a stop…really, Chiron stopped right outside.

"Both of you, let me just catch you up on what you need to know. Well when you two were, um…you know, there were serpents; sea serpents and many other things were attacking camp. I didn't know how you guys would've missed it, but…" he sounded like he regretted it right when it came out

"Ok..." Annabeth and I answered in unison

When we walked in, the counselors were wearing battle scars and talking so loud over each other we didn't know which conversation to listen in on. Clarisse was screaming at anyone in sight so when she saw us she started to tell us off for not being there, even though she was the one who told us to go celebrate or think through the relationship thing. "You know while you guys were celebrating we were the ones who had to take on all of the serpents and sea giants by ourselves!"

"Sorry, we didn't know" I answered sheepishly

"Well my boyfriend just got dragged off did you know that? Seaboy we could've used you! For Ares's sake you are the son of water!"

"And you are the daughter of war!" I shot back at her "And no I didn't know, I'm sorry that Chris got captured, we will find him."

"That is what we called the meeting about" Chiron cut in. That is when I figured out everyone else's conversations stopped and their attention was directed on us.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth questioned

"I know that you and Percy are dating now, and well we all knew it was going to happen sometime. So I am sorry for what I have to say."

"For what?" Annabeth and I exclaimed

"Ah, Percy you're the only one who can breathe underwater for a long period of time, so I think that you're the one who needs to go find Chris. And you have to contact your dad about the commotion up here."

"Well I can bring Annabeth can't I?" I asked

"Well, you haven't tried to keep an air bubble around you for days at a time. That would drain you, and you would be weakened. So for the health and safety of Annabeth, I have to say no."

"My dad could help me keep a bubble around the boat! And…." I stopped sounding how bad it was that I had to depend on my father for everything.

"Not right now, maybe you could but on the start of your quest you should go alone, you will have more success if alone." Chiron told me "Annabeth you could work on an architect for camp well he is away, I am sorry! But can I say that young love is hard and half-bloods' especially, if the love is right you will fall hard for each other hard and fast. I know my words don't mean anything, but maybe Annabeth wait until Percy gets back. So you don't have a broken heart when he leaves, broken hearts are horrible and I don't want anything to happen from it." Those words crushed me. Then I remembered the words Athena said _"I most definitely don't want a boy like you to break her heart!"_ It was like Athena knew I would, and she said if I would ever do that I would be a goner. Then I wouldn't be able to be with Annabeth. I know I sound love obsessed, but the truth was I was in love with Annabeth!

"It's too late." Annabeth caught me off guard "I have already fell in love with him…..hard."

"I wouldn't be able to finish the quest if I wasn't with her, I fell for her hard the first time I met her." By then we were looking deep into each other's eyes talking to Chiron but not quit. A little "anhhh" started from the new Aphrodite counselor since Selena the old Counselor died in the titan war risking her life. It then swept across the whole table of counselors.

"Percy you go to Poseidon and warn him. And you may ask him to help you with the bubble to bring Annabeth down. He will probably be delighted anyways to help as I saw him with the most brilliant smile on his face leaving Annabeth's and then going in to your cabin." I was delighted "Thank YOU Chiron! Annabeth I will leave tomorrow, and when I am gone you start the building you were telling me that you wanted to build so much, ok? Then you can surprise me with it when I get back!"

"Ok, I love you Percy!" She was smiling so hard I thought it looked like she was ready to start hugging everyone, but she just kissed ME!

**Thank you all! I hope you loved, or liked the chapter! Not hoping that you hated it, but whatevs I just spent a whole week on it, so whatevs! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**Oh and here is a motto that I am going to use: Read, Review, Preview (RRP) so if I write this know what it means!**

**T**he Mark of Athena, the new book we all can't wait for.

**H**eroes of Olympus must reunite to stop Gaea.

**E**very body has a fatal flaw.

**P**erseus Jackson. Savior of Olympus.

**E**lectricity. That's what will shock you if you mess with Thalia Grace.

**R**iptide. Percy's lethal ballpoint pen.

**C**larisse. That's who will go after you if you beat her in a battle. (And you don't want an angry Clarisse. It's bad enough when she's not angry.)

**Y**ellow duffle bags. Helped Percy, Tyson, and Annabeth.

**J**ason Grace. Thalia's "lost" little brother.

**A**nnabeth Chase. Percy's girlfriend and official architect of Olympus. Who is also the Heroine of Olympus.

**C**hiron. Trainer of Heroes and the Greek demigods.

**K**aleidoscope. What Piper's eyes look like to Jason.

**S**on of Neptune. The second book in the Hero's of Olympus Series

**O**lympus. Home of the gods.

**N**emesis. Ethan's mother. Don't worry, she's not getting her revenge on his death.

**A**tlas. Zoe's father.

**N**ever back down. The phrase that reminds me of TLO.

**D**ionysus. The god of wine. (More like the god of Diet Coke.)

**T**halia Grace. Hunter of Artemis and daughter of Zeus.

**H**ephaestus. The father of Beckendorf and Leo.

**E**mpathy link. What Grover and Percy have. Saved Grover's life a couple of times.

**O**fficers. The immortal skeletons dressed up as officers.

**L**upa. The she-wolf, trainer of the roman demigods

**M**orpheus. The gods of dreams. He put NYC asleep during TLO.

**P**ersephone. The kidnapped wife of Hades. Believes every hero is brave and wants to give them a chance.

**I**lliterates. Many kids believe some of the demigods are illiterates.

**A**phrodite. Promised Percy a hard love life.

**N**othing lasts forever. Not Even the gods.

**S**witched. The leaders of the two camp, Percy and Jason are switched. Jason at CHB, Percy at Camp Jupiter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I am really grateful for all of your PM's, remember you can review as well!; READ,REVIEW, PREVIEW!(RRP)**

**Thank you for reviewing, previewing, PMing and anything else!:**

***IlGyhs **

***rabbitlavell**

***AthenaGrayEyes98**

***rocksrcool4597**

**Annabeth's POV**

After the very hectic meeting, Percy and I took a walk hand in hand around the camp. We were silent for most of the walk. I guess we were processing the whole talk in the big house. I was scared just to be away from Percy. I wondered what could or would happen when he is away. Finally he broke the silence.

"Annabeth, I am so sorry for all of this, but I promise to come back and get you as soon as I can."

"I will be fine; I will make a huge monument just in your honor!" I teased to lighten the mood

"Well, yea, I guess."

We stood and watched the sunset, for a few minutes. When all of a sudden he stretched away. I was shocked until I saw him holding out flowers, and bowing. "May I have this dance?" he asked like a gentleman, silly, but a gentleman. I know this sounds so not like him, but it was nice. I knew he could fight and slay monsters with one flick of his sword but I hadn't thought he could dance. "Anything you wish your highness!" I joked. We danced jokingly like little kids. It was enjoyably fun, more than I had had in a long time. We probably looked like dorks, but as long as I was with Percy I wouldn't care what I looked like to others.

After a while we both slowed down. I was getting a bit sleepy. I also was scared to go to sleep and for it to be tomorrow when Percy had to leave, so I stayed and slow danced with him a little longer. I laid down my head on his shoulder, just knowing how much I was going to miss his touch. All of a sudden I had an urge to cry. I already was falling for Percy hard. Probably more than anyone ever could fall.

"Whoa, don't cry. I am sad too. I can't believe how long it took to get here, and now we are being pulled apart again." He soothed "At least I will only be gone a few days or so until I can come and get you, then we can explore, and we could maybe look at architectural stuff down there!" he teased, but I didn't care I wanted to spend the last night in his arms

"I know and thanks. And Percy…I really do love you! I am going to miss you too much; at least we are only going to be apart for a few days and then we can explore the place where Sea Brain's dad lives." I joked

"Yea, yea make jokes Wise Girl!" he shot back

He started to run away, it was like we were 5 years again, running around and playing tag. I chased him around trees, across camp and then towards the lake. Until he went under. I tried to find him and go under, but it went deep to fast I couldn't find him without breathing. Out of the mucky water, came a horrible looking smile. Percy knocked me off my feet with 10 foot giant wave. He pulled me towards him and right as I was getting out "Percy Jackson what were you thin…." He pulled me to him closer and kissed me. Between breaths he said I love you, cracking a smile.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth looked so surprised, I almost laughed my head off…I'm serious…It felt like it anyways. Then we started kissing, for another 15 minutes, not knowing or caring if we would stop.

On the walk back to the cabins we held hands. We quick looked at each other a few times with grins on our faces, until _**Whoom! **_Annabeth slammed me against the ground and kissed me, telling me never to do that again. Even though she wanted me to!

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Review, or PM**

**Thank you so much again for the messages!**

**Please visit my favorite authors and stories they are so good…..and funny!**


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hello Everybody!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I haven't had enough time to write lately!**

**Thank you for reviewing and adding me to favorites! And all of the Pm's:**

**MagicBananas22**

**Hermeskid4ever**

**KendraandGavinForEver**

**rabbitlavell**

**ilGyhs**

**AthenaGray15**

**And more anonymous reviews**

**I will hopefully start my new chapter soon and upload it right when it gets done. Please give me some ideas! I have a few, but not many. I don't know what should happen or anything after Percy leaves. If any of you have an idea for me REVIEW or PM!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Give me some ideas**


	8. Chapter 7

**OK, OK! Some of my friends keep telling me to review so here you go! BUT BEFORE…**

**Oh my goodness I got so many PMs and reviews and favorite alerts! Here are some of the Awesome people who did one of these things:**

**ilGyhs**

**GracieLou12**

**WisdomGoddessAthenae**

**Awesomelyevilphsycokid**

**Rabbitlavell**

**KendraandGavinForEver**

**zboy10**

**I hope you like my next chapter! And I am so sorry that it is short, but…. I will make it bigger next time! Ok, review and I hope you like it, and if you don't beware!**

**Percy's POV**

The night drifted on. I felt horrible. How could we have an incredible night like that and tomorrow I would be leaving for who knows how long! I tried to make our last night together special, but now it would be painful to think of the good times when we are not together (even though we weren't together long). I decided I wouldn't be able to sleep without another glimpse of Annabeth before our goodbye.

I slipped out of bed and snuck out of the cabin. I was soon over to the Athena cabin where all the campers were sleeping. Except one. Annabeth was staring at the ceiling, probably waiting for morning. I tapped on the window, hoping to snap her out of her thoughts. She looked un-phased. I tried tapping a little louder; instead a few others started stirring. Instead of trying again I walked inside, this time she noticed and hopped out of bed quietly and hurried to the door. I rushed her out the door, and soon we were alone. We walked farther out, until we stood on the porch of the Poseidon cabin. She still looked deep in thought, probably thinking of what the Jackson monument was going to look like, sorry, bad timing….

Annabeth spoke first, "Couldn't you sleep?"

"No" I answered simply

"So what do you want to do, or was coming to my cabin just an annual thing that you do almost every night?"

"I just wanted to see you. I wanted to talk a little. Is that ok?"

"Yes, I guess so, so…what did you want to talk about? A remodel for the cabin, it looks like a wreck" she teased, she broke into a smile

"Yea I've been thinking about that, maybe you could do a little touch ups when I'm away." She tried to hide the huge smile on her face, but she couldn't. We stood in silence for a few minutes until I couldn't take it, so I broke the silence, "want to go for a swim, I bet the water is warm!"

We both ran for the lake, she had a head start, I could've caught up! But don't tell Annabeth, I let her win! I dove in, and she jumped right to the side of me. I twisted and caught her hand while pulling her under. She tried to go back up, but instead I put a bubble around us and we dove further away from camp.

After a few minutes of that I felt eyes on my back, following us. A dark shadow shoved through the water. I looked back, but there was nothing there. We kept swimming, until all of a sudden a black, musty figure was in front of us. I tried to fight it off, and keep the bubble around us, but it was too much. I started blacking out and found myself loosing grip on Annabeth's hand. My eyes started to weigh and soon it was black. Nothing, except the last image of Annabeth being dragged away to a black death, with a figure I couldn't make out.

Down

Down

Down

Down

Down

Down

Down

Down

The last Image I would see of her…..

****

**I know you hated that, BUT…. It will get better soon trust me!**

**Or not!**

…**..Who knows, until it happens…**

**I have a Question, "why is Ariel named Air-el when she lives under the water?" this question makes haunts me in my sleep! HELP ME! PM me or REVIEW the answer. If you win you are the Fan of the month on my fanfiction!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Smile ****every minute of the day. You never know who is falling in love with it!**

**Thanks for your reviews! PM's! Favorites! And Alerts!**

**rocksrcool4597**

**KendraAndGavinForEver**

**ilGyhs**

**rabbitlavell**

**koalasrock99**

**frikki90**

**I have a Question, "why is Ariel named Air-el when she lives under the water?" this question makes haunts me in my sleep! HELP ME! PM me or REVIEW the answer. If you win you are the Fan of the month on my fanfiction! I will be telling the winner a week before it goes on my profile! I will put the winner up at the end of May so it can be up for a month! So please review me your answer!**

**Ok so here is the chapter you have been asking for….Maybe**

**Percy's POV**

I was stuck in a black drift less sleep, which I couldn't wake up from. My thoughts wandered and drowned. Literally they were drowning with me. All I could remember was Annabeth and watching her being pulled away, while I sunk with no explanation for what happened. Soon the grip of drowsiness loosened and I opened my eyes.

I couldn't see clearly, but good enough to know where I was. I was in my home territory…well not really. More like outside of my home territory. It was my father's land or sea. I could see the lights and commotion going on inside. I decided to get up and head in.

As I walked through the door to the best part of the sea I was greeted by many friendly faces, but none were Annabeth.

"Hey Percy!"

"What have you been doing lately?" asked some Cyclops

I kept walking lazily stopping for conversation. I met some girls and some guys, which were more than likely half-bloods that were called down by my dad to help with the creatures that no one actually knew what they all were.

I walked up to the palace, or whatever it should be called. My dad was rushing around shouting orders to everyone. That must be where I get all my leadership skills from. He saw me watching him and walked towards me.

"What happened boy, Chiron said they couldn't find you. Four days ago you were happily living up there with Annabeth and then you were both missing." He was just being a concerned father, but I was happy for that right now, "Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I don't even remember Chiron's mission he wanted me to go on."

"Would you like to go inside and rest? Then I will come in and discuss everything that has happened after I have got the situation under control"

I agreed even though I wasn't very tired because of my three day nap. I went upstairs and entered my room where I stay when I come to visit, but instead of being alone, a girl was cleaning up.

"Hello, um, who are you?" I asked annoyed, I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but I might as well be nice to her

"Oh sorry" she seemed startled at first, but quickly got over it, "I was told to keep your room ready. Your father said you would be here. Oh and I am not the maid if that is what you think, Fishboy. We all trade places doing chores around here. So if you think I will serve you, think again" she shot to me thinking I was some rich kid. "My name is Jade." It took long enough for her to get to the point

"Ok." I said stupidly

"I'm sorry about that; I just wanted you to know that at the start. So, I have this week chores, and your dad would like me to show you our new expansions. We will start tomorrow, and don't worry I like to sleep in so you don't need to wake up expecting I will be ready."

"That's ok, and don't worry I will not cause you any trouble. So I will see you tomorrow Wise Girl." knowing my mistake right after I said it, Jade was distracting me from thinking about Annabeth until then.

"I will see you tomorrow then, and I made you a painting while I was waiting for you to get here and no smart remarks about it!" she suppressed a smile, "bye, Percy" she said as she left

Jade was different. She was sassy but nice at the same time. She had copper skin and dazzling blue eyes. She had curly light brown hair that had streaks of jade in. She wore a plain olive tank top and short jean shorts with black boots on. She was pretty in her own way, but no one could replace Annabeth.

In the middle of thinking a knock came at my door. "Can I come in?" it was dad, I called back "yea"

He shrunk down to normal size now; he could look like a regular dad when he wants to.

"Did you meet Jade? She is a half-blood too."

"Yea, she was nice, kind of sassy too."

"She does have an attitude to her doesn't she? She has quite the sense of humor when you get to know her" he answered

"About that, how do you have all these Half-bloods down here without them blacking out?" I wondered

"It's a special techy thing from Hephaestus, he made it. It lets them breath like they would on land. Cool isn't it? It goes from Camp Half-blood to who knows where!"

"Yea, it is cool!" a glint of hope sparked, maybe Annabeth wasn't dead

"We better get to talking about what happened, and where Annabeth is." He urged, no more holding it off, it was time to talk.

**Keep hoping! Annabeth may be alive, who knows.**

**Please Review, PM an answer to me about the Ariel question, the cutoff date is May 23! Please, help me figure out the answer! Make it up, I don't care. Just make up a creative answer, and see if you win! **

**Please Review and, PM to me! Give me some feedback. Also add me to your favorites, and alerts!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey Everybody!**

**I am so happy for the kind people who have been reviewing, sending PM's, and subscribing Alerts: These are a few that have helped!**

**KendraAndGavinForever**

**RoseHunter**

**ilGyhs**

**rabbitlavell**

**ilGyhs**** is the "Fan of the Month", Please review and PM her for the awesome answer she gave me!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was knocked out hard by a black shadowy figure, I was out for a few days, but when I awoke I found myself in a deserted cavern, after a few days many monsters filled in as if it were a party. I was handcuffed to the side of a cliff, which I gnawed at and did whatever I could think of to escape the bindings around my hands. Monsters came and went, but as soon as they went a black smoky cloud filled the sea, destroying another monument of sea life.

One thing I couldn't figure out was how I was still alive. I wasn't in a bubble that surrounded me with oxygen like Percy always put around us. I could feel the water around me, but I could breath as good as I breathed on land.

"Come with me!" a cold, raspy voice called. Giants surrounded each side of me and broke a chunk of rock out of the cliff which used to keep me cuffed.

"Annabeth, right? I heard your boyfriend scream that before he went under in his cold, dreamless sleep." I felt myself gasp, I was wondering what happened to him, "I bet you were wondering where you are, and still I can't tell you. What I can tell you is why you are here. I have been hearing how you are a natural architect, am I mistaken?" he said in a mocking voice. I kept my mouth shut, not knowing what to say. His voice begged me to answer yes and bow down to him, but I controlled myself and said nothing

"Well, I guess that must be a yes. Let's just cut right to the point. We need you to build a new kingdom. One that soon will be the only kingdom after the Wateragons and Cliffmines destroy your precious boyfriend's dad and his kingdom. He has pushed us into the deepest and darkest parts of the sea for centuries and now we will take revenge. What do you say sweetie?" he pushed

This time I found my voice, "Why in the world would I ever help any butt face miscreant douchebags like yourselves? And if you didn't understand what my answer was its NO!" I was done acting like a good girl around these things.

"wweeelllll…" the disgusting thing screeched in my ear. Before I could say anything else a tingling shock went through my body and I lost consciousness.

**Percy's POV**

Jade came to my door the next morning knocking anxiously. I crawled out of bed and went to the door.

"Yes, what do you want?" I said still sleepy

"I have to show you everything today, remember?" she said patiently, but sassy at the same time. She must be a more of a morning person than me.

"I thought I could sleep in." I looked at my clock and the time read 11pm! "What the heck, how did I sleep that late!" Asking no one in particular

"I don't know and really don't care! Just get your clothes on and let's go! I have quite a day planned." I looked down and all I had on were a pair of shorts that more than likely looked like boxers to her. I quickly shut the door on her face and ran to get some clothes on.

I opened the door to a really angry looking Jade. "What was that for? You didn't have to slam the door right on my nose!" She was holding her nose

"I am so sorry; I didn't think I hit you!" I tried to move her hand, but instead she slapped my face! I didn't see that coming

"Now we're even!" she said trying to hide a smile

After we were all done trying to hurt each other for fun we started on our tour. We walked to the new museum and monument made in honor for the half-bloods that lost their lives in the Titan War. Annabeth would have loved to see that, I thought to myself. I promised myself silently, tomorrow I was setting off to find Annabeth; I didn't think Jade was going to let me go anywhere today, so I tried to keep a smile on my face.

"Would you like to see the new stables?" she asked

"Sure, what happened to the old stables?" I asked

"During the Titan War they were damaged by the guys fighting down here" she answered obviously

"I never asked yet, but where are you from, I've never seen you before up at Camp Half-Blood"

Jade smiled and then she answered "A group of us found each other and had to start holding off monsters like every other half-blood, but we met up with others and they trained us to fight. That is when the Gods took an interest in us and sent us down here to help fight. We have been down here for about a month now."

"Are you going to go to Camp Half-Blood when you're done here?"

"I guess, but we will be coming back all the time to help"

We kept walking in silence, until we came to the new stables. It looked like the Aphrodite cabin was down here.

"Race you!" she screamed back while running away

We raced to the nearest entrance. As I walked in she was already hopping on a seahorse ready to ride. I picked a bright blue one with yellow streaks on the side; I swung my leg over and raced to the side of Jade's purple horse. We laughed and raced around for hours to come. I caught her hand and pulled her on to my horse as I was racing beside her. She grabbed on and held on laughing and smiling the rest of the time.

I swung my leg over and slid myself off and then began helping Jade off. Before she was all the way off she slipped and she fell over on top of me. We stayed that way laughing and looking at each other intently. We both closed the space between us and… I turned my face.

"I'm sorry, I can't." I quick said

"No, I'm sorry!" she answered ashamed

"Really I like you, it's just… I have a girlfriend; she was taken on the way here. I was going to go find her tomorrow, after this…

"Oh!" she answered shocked

She rolled off and lay beside me. I grabbed her hand and she didn't refuse. I stood up and helped her up as well.

"We should be getting back." I said breaking the silence

"Yea. It's getting dark and Poseidon wants you back by 9"

It started to get awkwardly silent, I hate when that happens!

"Have you found who your God parent is yet?" trying to break the awkwardness

"No, everyone else has except me!" she answered furiously

"It won't be long." Trying to cool her down

"Thanks" shying away her eyes from me, remembering what had just happened

**I hoped you liked my chapter! Review, Alert, PM (this is my extra new saying = RAP)! So Please RAP! I love RAP's… I mean it review, I really want some reviews! I feel like no one reviews anymore! Everyone PM's**

**The next Question will be up on my next chapter! Please stay Alert**

**No FLAMES! It will get better with Annabeth… Maybe**


	11. Chapter 10

**Summer!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, PMs and/ or favorites!**

**emthereble**

**ilGyhs**

**RoseHunter**

**rabbitlavell**

**My next question is at the end, where you can review or PM your answer! When you review people can comment on your answer (remember no copying others answers, I will know!) PM's will be just for me to see! You choose. No replying to answer if you haven't read the story!**

**So here is my next chapter!**

**Percy's POV**

The next morning came quick. I wasn't fully rested, but good enough. I hopped out of bed and pulled on my sea blue shirt and some sweats. After I was ready, I hurried downstairs, I sneaked past the kitchen, and was almost to the door before I heard Jade's voice.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Fishboy? You wouldn't be trying to forget me, would you?" She smiled mockingly, I guess she must be over the whole issue we had last night.

"You're coming?" I asked

"Why wouldn't I. Maybe this quest or mission… whatever you call it will show my father I am good enough to be chosen as his daughter! And I really don't want to stick around here and do nothing. You still didn't answer me though, why were you in a hurry and trying to sneak out?"

"I just didn't want to get stopped; I was headed to the weapon factory. Tyson was waiting for me, I told him that I was heading out to find Annabeth and he wanted to help. He made me a few weapons." I looked at her for a moment, "and you might want to get ready" I snickered

She looked at herself before looking at me and scowled, "Stop that, it's not funny. Your father gave them to me. It was nice!" Jade had feety pajamas with purple and blue seahorses on, on the front. She looked pretty cute, in a really funny way!

She ran downstairs to where the guest bedrooms lay. I decided I would go back to the kitchen and pour myself a bowl of cereal while waiting for her to get done getting ready. I sat down and turned on the TV. A newscast was on.

"COMING UP ON EYEWITNESS NEWS THIS MORNING,  
>FROM WILDFIRES IN THE SOUTHWEST WATERS TO RECORD CORAL CRUMBLES IN THE SOUTHERN SEA...SEVERE WEATHER AND CRIMES ARE OCCURING EVERYWHERE.<br>WE'LL SHOW YOU THE DAMAGE AND TELL YOU WHAT WE CAN EXPECT.

(SHORT PAUSE)  
>PEARLY HARLOW HERE, MANY ARE FLOUNDERING, NOBODY KNOWS WHAT HAS BEEN BRINGING THESE CRIMES TO A MAXIMUM, BUT EVERYBODY KNOWS WHERE THEY ARE HEADING, THE KINGDOM. MANY HAVE BEEN KILLED AND MANY MORE DEATHS ARE WAITING TO HAPPEN. THE SEA IS AWRECK. EVIL, HARD TIMES ARE UPON US. GANGS AND MONSTERS ARE AT WORK, BEWARE!<p>

(SHORT PAUSE=GOES BACK TO SEA JANE)

THANK YOU PEARLY, WE WILL SOON BE BACK WITH THE NEWEST CATCH FROM THE WILD CHASE OF THE SEA!

The Morning Sea News turns to commercial.

"Whoa" I say in wonder

"What?" I jump out of the chair

"When did… when did you get back?" I asked Jade startled

"Just now…you look a little shook up Fish boy" she looked at me confused, she probably thought I was psycho

"Never mind, just something on the news. Something that may just help us with our mission thing.

"Do you want to watch more or go find your girlfriend, scaredy pants?"

"Let's go." I grab for the remote right as the news comes back on with a black musty figure… I sat back down.

"Come on"

"Sssshhhhh….. That guy… He looks familiar" I look at the guy more intently, I remember him, I'm just not sure where I know him from.

"Let's go..." Jade ergs creeped out

"Fine" I shut off the TV, "let's get going, Tyson is waiting."

We rush out to the armor factory. It looks fancier than the last time. They must work on it all the time. Tyson rushes up and gives me a big fat teddy bear hug. By the time he sets me down I feel like I am going to pass out.

"Hi, brother!" Tyson exclaims

"Hey, you do know that you don't need to hug me every day?" I laugh shakily

"Sorry" he shies

"It's okay; do you have the weapons ready?"

"Yup, I have many, how many would you like brother?"

"Could we have some small ones or something like my pen that hides or collapses into something small?"

"I made only 4 like your pen, but they are spoons… and dad wants a few….."

"It's okay. Could I have one and then maybe Jade could have one too? And that leaves two for dad."

"I guess that would work, anything else?"

"We will have some shields and a few swords too."

"Here you go." He hands them over

Jade and I strap on the shields and ask for cases to hold the swords and knives which can hang over our shoulder. We stash our spoon/swords in our pockets and start off.

"Bye brother, find Annabeth!" he calls after us

We disappear in the mist beyond.

**Sorry that it was short and nothing really happened. Anyways review or PM. Mostly review! I like reviews better. Unless you want to talk then PM!**

**Please vote on my Poll! You can find it on the top of my profile page**

**Please vote for my next contest!**

**I took a God parent quiz: I got POSIEDON, You have control over water and u can talk to horses and sea creatures. If you are mad enough you can create massive earthquakes and storms. You love anything to do with water.**

**Why don't sheep shrink when it rains? **This is the new question that haunts me in my dreams, even as much as dissection! I hate dissection it scares me, my science teacher thinks it's a privilege to dissect! weird


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I haven't been in the mood and I was pretty busy this summer! I'm so sorry!**

**BTWthank you for the answers to my question! The question from the last contest is still on. Here is the question again:**

**What color would a smurf turn if you choked it?**** Remember make your answers creative!**

**Here are the people who have been answering the question and people who have sent me PM's/ reviews and added me to Favorites/Alerts and bugging me to update:**

**Rock **

**Tyson's Best Friend**

**RoseHunter**

**Awesomelyevilphsycokid**

**SilverWingedRaven**

**Spark of the forgotten**

**Cyri's Alter Ego**

**And here are a few of my friends I have made, we have been sending PM's to each other for a long time!**

**ilGyhs **

**rabbitlavell **

**RoseHunter **

**So here is my next chapter:**

**Percy's POV**

My heart pounds as we walk towards the endless drifting waters. Something in my gut told us to hide. The water, black and misty. Not much around except endless cliffs. The cliffs surrounded us, but none look like the ones on the news. Still something felt wrong. Silence filled the air. I grabbed Jades hand and pulled her going headfirst in a little hole leading under one of the nearest caves. Something stirred around us. The cave trembled.

"What was that for?" Jade whispered peering out of the hole of the cave

I didn't answer, instead just grabbed her braid she had in today and pulled her in not wanting to get spotted. She squirmed a little but stayed quiet knowing something was wrong. It would be so much easier if we didn't have to face a group of monsters right from the beginning of the trip. But everybody knows it's never that easy for me.

I tried to sneak a quick peak of the absent figures which created the undersea earthquake. A stir of sand began to swirl in a vortex right next to the opening of the cave. We both took a quick conscious step back. I stumbled over a stone and fell flat on my back. I looked up and saw a chandelier hanging from the top, brightening up the scene in the room. It was the first time I looked around the cave. It was wide and open. It's nothing what you would've thought when looking at it from the outside. After a moment of taking in the view my eyes were locked on the scene outside. Inside the vortex a man started to arise from sand. As I stared into the sand my eyes started to adjust and saw the man was made out of sand. More vortexes started to arise and men started to grow. They were an army of minions. They all started to move for us like they were on timed switch. I was right there was something watching us since we left the kingdom's walls. I instinctively reached my hand to my pocket where I kept my sword.

"So what do we do now?" Jade had her knife ready

"We do what we have to I guess." I answer backing up to the crease in the wall, getting ready for a surprise attack

Instead I kept backing up. There was no end, I turned around and found a long hallway. I poked my hand out and pulled jade inside. She started drifting towards the end of the hallway. I started to follow when a tremble went through the walls. The sand-mans were coming from the other side ready to destroy us. Another tremble went through the hall, we were running almost to the opening when the sand-mans started to speed up. They were almost an arm's length away as we burst into the not-so open room. I skidded to a stop almost running into Jade. Her nose was touching a cage of a sixty-seven foot dragon. It looked like a dragon that lives on land but instead looked like it was breathing in through its mouth and out through its nose which blew bubbles. A paralyzing fear washed through me. I stood there for a moment until a sand man reached for a spear to take an easy kill. I jumped out of the way, grabbing jades pack knocking her out of her paralyzing terror. We ran to the side of the room where a door stood. I reached out and scrambled for the knob, it wouldn't budge. I made a quick second judgment and ran to the bars.

"Percy! Percy come back here! What are you doing?"

"Come on!" I screamed

I had to find the door. I ran around trying to find the lock. A few more Sand-man came stumbling into the hall. It has to be here somewhere. The men were splitting us up trapping us from all sides. A roar screeched from inside the bars. The dragon sat staring at a piece of the cave not surrounded by soldiers yet. I dashed to the spot he was staring at. There was nothing. I looked hard all over, Jade ran up to me. Her eyes swept over the gate, and a glimmer of hope sparked in her eyes.

"Use your sword, cut the chain!" anxiety was sweeping over

"What do you mean? Where's the chain?" I looked over it again more intensely not wanting to miss a detail and then it was there. The mist was playing with me.

I cut through the chain and opened the door cautiously, this was our only hope! I walked silently towards the dragons back. The dragon had gotten bored and was watching the show of soldiers. I untied the piece of rope from the bars and tried to get it over his neck. Jade cautiously took the rope from my hands, I didn't even hear her walk up, she was silent. She lashed the rope over his head in a single bound. The dragon noticed, it made a horrifying screech through the hall. Jade hopped on while I got the gate. The dragon started to veer out. I barricaded over and landed on the dragon's leg. I pulled myself up and started to climb up when it started to take flight. I swung my leg over and sat in front of jade controlling the dragon. It screeched and fussed. Fire exploded from his lungs. Jade slashed the men with her sword leaving them in her wake. We smashed our way through to the outside, but instead of taking the little hole the dragon had a better idea. It smashed the roof of the top, we tucked our heads down as the ashes and ruins of the cave fell from the impact. We left the cave of the attacker with their property in the dust behind.

"Where are we going?" Jade laughs

"Have any suggestions?" I joke as we fly off into open waters

**Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! I'm so sorry again; I'll try harder to get one up more often. And hopefully this chapter will make up for it. **

**Keep on answering the question! This contest will end at the end of September!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
